Choices
by Pii
Summary: Entry for Cori's July Contest. Danny wonder if he must tell his parents about his ghost half status since they almost find out. One-Shot. DxS. T for my safety. Review please?


_2894 words if you not count the Author notes, title, and the line break things :3 It's for Cordia's July Contest ^_^ Hope you like it, Cori! And Good luck to everyone who joined =D again I am terribly sorry with the bad, horrible grammar *shot* (I know you told me to stop apologizing but this time not to you Cori. To the other readers *more shot here*)_

_I do not own Danny Phantom, and I guess you know that already. So onward to the story!_

**Choices**

I am thinking about tell or won't tell. Part of me said I must tell, but another part of me told me not to tell them. I am confused. I am battling with my own mind. So, must I tell them or not? Choices on my hand and I knew it. I must choose one of them, the truth I hide all this time, must I tell them or not?

Cold sensation on my hand, but I am too busy to care, because I am drifting in my own mind. My icy blue eyes rolled plenty times to think what to do. Is it to tell or not. I keep debating with my mind. They almost find out last night. My parents get too close to discover my secret identity, must I told them the real? Must I tell them who I really am?

I feel a drop like water or something like that on my hand. It's cold, I am still not cares. What would happen if my parents find out my secret? Will they accept me? Or they try to dissect me? I am the Public Enemy Number One, their most hatred ghost, but also their son in same time. Will they accept me? I don't think of that.

My mind raced back to yesterday's event. I walked into my house when my parents are talked about me. Or my ghost half, more likely. When I came in, their topic turned into why I skipped school and blah-blah things like that, until they finally found out the connection beside me and my ghost half. Then I went upstairs without saying anything else.

Another cold sensation on my hand and more water drops feeling. I heard a finger snap coming from my front. I quickly snapped out of my mind. I lift my head off, it's just like you're getting out of black hole, or something like that. Now, in front of me, I can see my two best friends. They're staring at me with worried face, I not really like this.

Sam and Tucker, we're at the Nasty Burger. I glanced on them, then looking at my hand. The ice cream I bought earlier already melted on my hand. I put down the ice cream cone, after that I turn my hand intangible to make the rest of ice cream dropped. Strawberry ice cream, _now I lost my ice cream_.

"Dude, you're okay?" I heard my best friend asking, I am not answering. He knows the answer. I do not need to tell. With a simple glare he rolled his eyes and say, "Sorry, standard question."

I start to think again, maybe I must tell them. About my status as a half-ghost, about me being forced, and controlled. I think I must tell. I smiled softly, but then something inside me told me not to.

_They'll dissect you._

No, they're not.

_They'll rip you apart._

No, they're not going to. I am their son. They'll accept me.

_Molecule by molecule._

No, they won't do that on me. They won't rip me apart molecule by molecule or something else like that, I will tell them that I was forced and controlled for the whole thing. I am a hero, not a villain.

_You're their most hatred ghost._

But, I am their son.

_They will kick you out from the house._

They won't. I am sure of it,… really. I am sure.

_They'll send you to the GIW._

No, they're not going to send me to them! I am their son, Danny. They'll accept me, I protect the town all this time, and-

My minds crumbled inside me. Once again, I am debating with myself. Sweats dropped from my face, I am too scared. Too scared to face the truth, what if I, they…

But I must make a choice. And I will tell them. You need to face the truth, Fenton. Your parents need to know. You already lied to them for one year long. I decided my choice. I will tell them. I need to face them. I will tell them all this time I was forced and controlled. I never do bad things. I turned to my best friends to tell them what I thought earlier. They need to know. They're my best friend. They will understand.

Slowly, I am looking at my girl- I mean, not girlfriend, but yeah she is a girl. I am looking at my best friend, Sam. Then I turned to Tucker. Both of them looked worried about me. I hate it when people worry about me. I take a deep breath before I open my mouth to speak.

Strangely, the fact that my mouth hard to open, maybe because I am scared to tell them my mind, or I am don't want to tell my parents. I don't know, maybe either, or neither. Slowly I put my hand behind my neck, and speak to them.

"Guys,… I think I'm going to tell my parents." I said. I almost can't believe with what I said earlier too. I am ready for any respond from my best friends, wonder if they'll support me, or tell me not to tell my parents.

"What?" the two jolted up on my face at the same time, causing my heat beating faster. I was surprised by that sudden response.

"Danny, are you crazy?" Sam asked me. I put my hand behind my neck again. I don't know why I always do that when I am nervous. I just do that, unknowingly by me. It seems like my hand has its own mind. _Weird, huh?_

Okay, I think that happened to every person. But maybe they'll do it in different way. Maybe, like scratching your nose, playing with fingers, or let your feet hitting the grounds several times. Now, it's time to back into reality. I am so out of this.

"I am not, Sam. I just… I think, they need to know," that's all come out of my mouth. I am in loss of words. I don't know how to explain these feelings toward them. Come on, Danny. They're your best friends. "They already too close to know, and I think… that I-"

"Dude, are you sure?" Tucker asked me. Now I completely lost of words. I can't say anything else. I just nod. I am sure. Trough deep inside me, I am not.

But I will try.

"Danny, are you sure they won't dissect you, turn you to the Guys in White, or another-else-thing-that-only-God-knows?" Sam asked me, I start to think again. But I already decided it before. No need to go trough this again. It's confusing. Trough they're my minds battling, I am the one who get the confusion. _Crap, crap, stupid mind_.

I nodded slowly, I will, for sure.

I am ready for any reactions they going to give on me. Will they stop me, or what? I wished so badly for them to support me. But in another side I want they to stop me too. I don't know what causes this mind, but…

_Stupid mind, why you're battling in my brain again? Stop it. I am confused._

I tried to ignore that stupid-random-mind that keep on hitting my brain. This time, I need to focus. Because it will mention my fate's leading to.

Focus, Danny. So you're going to tell your parents. I am telling myself. Even if your friends stopped you, keep on mind that you need to tell your parents.

_If your friends stopped you, just follow them. They know the best for you._

Now these things give me a headache. I put my hands on my head. Stupid mind, why you keep giving me random thoughts? I can't stop this and now my head hurts. _Dammit_, why I can't focus on one thing?

It's just like you're having an angel and a devil fighting on your sides. One of them told you the good thing and one of them told you the bad thing. Now where am I? _Shoot_. I am thinking of random stuffs again.

I feel a grab of hand on my shoulder. I turned to see the one who put their hand on my shoulder. In front of me, Sam smiled on me with her purple-gothic eyes sparkled. I don't know why but it seems sparkling to me. I smiled slowly, I can see she open her mouth slowly, to speak.

"Uh… Danny, I think… it is okay. Tell them you're innocent with those stealing- and kidnapping- stuffs." She said, I start to smiled in relief more. And after seeing that beautiful eyes, now I feel more relaxed…

…_What the hell I am thinking?_

I can tell she is lost of words. I am just looking at her. I don't know why I never realized how pretty she is all this time. I mean, I am her best friend since we're little. Why I never realized this thing? I just find out about this lately, I mean- yeah, she is pretty. Just like Paulina.

Oh, I mean more, more than Paulina. How come I'm can't recognize that?

From his pony-tailed hair, her face, her eyebrows, her purple eyes, everything seems to be perfect on her. Trough I not really like the way she dressed in gothic. I mean, imagine how cute she is if she is wearing pink, cute girly dress? I bet she will be the most popular girl in the school. She is rich, and she doesn't want to be popular. I didn't understand why. She is cute, but I think it just me.

I am pretty sure she is lost of words; she rolled her eyes, moving her mouth slowly. She is cute when she did that.

"So… uh,… good luck," Sam's words make me snapped out of my mind. Wait, when did I snap? I even didn't remember what I was thinking earlier. Really, what I was thinking before? Shook my head then glanced on her. "Thanks," I said slowly.

I am turned to see another best friend of me, looks like he is too busy with his PDA. Well, he is a techno-geek after all. Suddenly he stood up and said, "Shoot. I need to go now, sorry."

I just watching Tucker try to get outside the Nasty Burger. I stood up from my chair, then ask him. "What happened?"

"My parents going to took my comic books if I am not home now. Sorry, it's an emergency!" he said as he run off. I see the figure of Tucker getting smaller as I chuckled a little. I wish his parents not going to trash them again. _Really._

Now I noticed, it's just me and Sam now. What we're going to do? I still need to deal with my parents so, I guess I will need to get home now. I am turned to Sam, he looked down, I don't know what's wrong with her. Well, she is fifteen. Maybe she's worried about me? I don't know. But if she feel worry about me, I feel a little happy. Trough I still hate it when people worried about me.

I noticed she is looking at her shoes. Now I am looking at her shoes too. She played her feet around, and I start to rub back of my neck again. So, I guess my hand really has their own mind? I don't know. Is there something funny on it?

I am looking at her deeply. What she's thinking right now? I really wished that she is thinking about me. _Why I think of that again?_

Slowly, I walked closer to her, "Sam?" I asked. She is not replying me. Maybe she run too deep in her thoughts, just like me earlier. I tried to ask again. "Sam?"

Two times. No answer.

"Sam? Hello?" this time I put my hand in front of her face, and snap my finger on her. She snapped out of it. "Oh, wait. What?"

"You're all right?" I asked her. Suddenly she turned into a sad face again, I don't know why. "Sorry. I'm just…. Thinking about you," she said. Thinking about me? So she really thought about me. Part of me seems to be happy of it, but another part of me hated it to be worried. My mind is so complicated.

Slowly, I ask her. I wonder why she's thinking about me. "Me?" I asked her. She nodded slowly before opening her mouth. "I am just,… worry, if you couldn't come back," she looks really worried. But I always come back to her, right? I made several promises before and I always back to her every time.

"Sam," I said. "Look at me."

I put my hands on her shoulder, and looking into her deep purple eyes. "I will be back,…" I said. I let her to see my icy blue eyes, "I promise," I muttered. Trough I am not really sure this time, if I will manage to survive or not. Sam still looks worried. I feel guilty to make her feeling like this. I don't know why, but I just feel like that.

I think this maybe the best time to get home. I must face my parents now. "Uh, I think I must get home now." I said, I turned away from her. I feel like I still want to looking at her, but I must get home now. My instinct told me so. Suddenly I hear her beautiful voice.

"Wait," I turned back to see Sam running toward me, "I… coming with you."

I am not replying for a while. Must I let Sam to come with me? Maybe this is the last time for us, I just think like that. I don't know what might happen next. I have such dark feelings inside me. "Okay," I said slowly, as I holding her hand. This is weird, but we're best friends. Not more than it. We're just friends. No special things.

All the way, I feel like my mouth locked from talking. I can't say anything. I stare at my hand, holding hers. And her face, I can tell she is blushing lightly, and I start to blush too. Both of us loss of words, we're not talking about anything until my house's front. I looking at her, we arrived.

"Sam, you can go home now." I told her. I don't want anything bad happened to her now, just because me. She is not answering me. I am looking at her, "Sam?" I asked.

"_Trough you're… sure that they won't dissect you, I still going to say, good luck."_

This words ringing on my ears. It sounds deep. I feel my heart cracked, I suddenly think this is a bad idea to tell my parents. "I… I am still, supporting you," She said. I just stare on her. Sam, it is okay, nothing bad would happen. Trust me. I wanted to say that but now I am not sure. Suddenly she stopped and not continuing her words, I am in loss of words too. I don't know what to say on her.

Suddenly she pushed her body closer on me, this sudden move surprises me. I felt a warm feeling from my cheek. _She kissed me._

"So…"She said, facing down. I can understand now, she don't want to loss me, I don't want to loss her too. "Sam," I whispered, let my body to take over the move. Without thinking, I put my hand on her chin, and pulled her to my face. Let our lips meet with each other. Time seems to be slowed down.

Once I pulled my lips from hers, time seems to back to normal. We both are not saying anything for a while. I couldn't believe that I just kissed her in place. I mean, I never do real kiss with her before; they're just 'fake-out make-out'. Now this is a real kiss, I didn't know how and why, we're best friends and we're falling to each other. It's like destiny.

"Good luck," she said again. Now I snapped out of my mind. Back to the reality, I need to get home now. "Oh, okay. Thanks." I said as I run off to my house. My steps feel heavy for me, I don't know why but I feel so heavy to leave Sam there. I rushed to open the door to my house. I am surprised to found the whole home is dark.

"Mom, Dad. I want to tell you guys something." I said. Then I used my hand to search for the switch as I walking. Finally I found the switch and switch it on. Everything turned lighter now. I can see everything in the house now. But I still not see Mom and Dad. "Mom? Dad?" I asked, try to search for them. Weird, they always stayed at home at this time.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked again as I turned to the stairs, I don't know why but my foot lead me to there. Then I hear a charging voice, I turned to see the charging voice's come from. Surprisingly for me, I see two figures dressed in orange and blue with ghost weapon charged on them.

_My parents._

"You can't go anywhere, spook!"

I feel my jaw dropped when they about to click the shoot button.

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

_There's it. Cliffy. But the rule say not more than 3000 words =w= and I love it to make you guys wonder… heheheh *insert evil laugh here* okay. Until next time. ~Pii_


End file.
